


Pure Smut

by deadlykittens



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlykittens/pseuds/deadlykittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok.. So. This WAS in another story I'm working on... I Really enjoyed writing this scene, But after I was done... it just didn't fit my character. lol.</p>
<p>Sooo Yeah Heres some smutt.</p>
<p>I'll just post each Smut Segment in different Chapters within this. So that way all the Smut that gets Cut is all in one spot lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Smut

He didn't realize but he must have been sitting there for a while for Josephine had made her way up to the room with two ladies behind her each with water buckets.

“Commander? Your still here?” Josephine asked.

He quickly stood up from the foot of the bed. “I guess time slipped my mind.”

“Well is she awake yet?”

“Hopefully soon,” he walked to the stairs, and was about to walk down them when he stopped from her voice.

“Cullen?” she sat up slowly as she was still weak.

“Yes?” he walked back to her side quickly.

“Help me up. My feet aren't ready to move yet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes that bathwater looks too good to pass up.” as she spoke the ladies poured their buckets of hot water into the tub that sat in the center of her room.

Cullen helped her to her feet and walked with her over to the tub. “Think you can stand?”

She nodded as he slowly backed from her. She wobbled a little. It felt so different, she couldn't remember how 'normal' was supposed to feel. She could only remember how everything felt after the lyrium. Her muscles didn't feel right yet. She then slowly began undoing the buckles of her jacket.

“Maybe I should leave you?” Cullen started to keep talking.

“Help me with my shoes,” she laughed. “I can't bend down yet.”

“Alright,” he shook his head kneeling in front of her helping while she was slowly working the clasps of her jacket. She then tossed it away.

“I didn't realize how different that stuff made my muscles work.” she said stretching her fingers out then balling them back up to a fist. She repeated this motion as she felt the way it was different. It seemed to take more effort, and the fist wasn't as tight as she remembered with the lyrium.

“Will take getting use to,” he said. “Hopefully this is the only side effect you get of all this.”

Josephine slowly made her exit as it seemed their Inquisitor was in good hands, she couldn't help but smile as she walked.

He gently raised her feet helping her out of the boots. She stood before him in just her pants and undershirt. “Anything else while I'm here?”

“I think I may have it,” She said trying to untie her pants. “Friggen knots.”

“Here,” he said with a small laugh in his voice. He then pulled at the strings untying them for her.

“You just want to get me out of my pants.” she giggled.

Cullen laughed and shook his head. “You just seemed to be having trouble is all.”

“I know I'm not going fast enough.” she smiled as she pulled at her shirt pulling it up over her head. She then shimmied in her pants and looked back over her shoulder at the Commander whom was just standing looking at her. “If you are staying well then you need to lose some clothes.”

“Uh-” he was lost for words. “Really?”

“Just down to the smalls,” she said as her pants fell to the floor, she used the tub to balance as she stepped out of them then slowly into the tub. She let out a sigh as the water surrounded her. “It is nice and warm.”

“Ok,” he said. How could he refuse. He then worked at removing his own clothing down to his smalls then joined her.

She laid her back against his chest. “That's nice,” she smiled.

“hmm?” he said as he wasn't really listening, he couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman whom soaked in the bath almost naked with him.

“This,” she smiled nuzzling her cheek to his as she laid her head against him.

“It is,” he said. He couldn't resist, he felt like he had to touch her. He slowly ran his fingertips up along her slender arms.

“Do I still smell of lyrium?” she asked him her voice quiet.

He sniffed at the air then nuzzled his nose to her cheek and sniffed. He then whispered into her ear, “Nope.” He then slowly kissed down her neck, and along the top of her shoulder. “and I'm still crazy about you.”

“Good, if I went threw all that you better be,” she giggled. She smiled as he kissed along her skin. He took time to kiss every inch of her skin as he traveled his kisses along her.

Once he reached the point of her shoulder he stopped and slowly ran his fingertips against her skin then up her neck to her jaw line, turning her face just enough so he could kiss her. She turned against him in the tub to face him more as they kissed. Water splashed against the sides some spilling from the tub as they kissed. She slid her legs around him, one on each side of him as they kissed, she perched upon his lap as his hands grabbed her back holding her to him as they kissed.

Her hands slid up the back of his shoulders, her thumbs stopping at the edges of his chizzled jaw as her fingertips drug up the skin threw his hair. He growled in the pleasure of her touch. She had found a weakness, a button that made him hungry for her. His hands slid apart on her back, one up gently grabbing the breast band while the other hand slid down her back, he drug his palm against her spine firmly then wrapped his fingers cupping her bum in his hand.

A moan escaped her lips, one she couldn't hold back. Their kiss deepened as their tongues gently met between their lips, caressing one another. She then slid her fingertips of one hand down the center of his back. Her nails gently scratching against his skin. She could feel his excitement and hunger growing under her as it was pressing threw his small clothes against hers. She tenderly grabbed his lip in her teeth and slowly pulled back breaking the kiss between them as his lips moved to hers wanting more.

He smirked at her playfulness as the hand resting against her breast band shot up cradling the back of her head as he pulled her back to him kissing her again. Another moan escaped before their kiss stopped when they heard a knock on the door at the base of the stairs.

Cullen leaned his head back and growled irritated.

“One second,” she replied to the knocking.

“Inquisitor I need to speak with you.”

“I said one second.” she kissed Cullen once more then stood up in the tub.

Her smalls were almost see through from the water and Cullen noticed. She walked over and grabbed a robe from her closet and put it on tying it as she walked down the stairs.

Cullen just sunk in the tub trying to vanish.

“Yes?”

It was just Josephine. “Was just wanting an update. The people were worried when news of your pain was spread.”

“Do they know why?”

“No, that part has been secret, I've been able to put it onto a side affect of the attack at Haven, but I don't know if that will work. Have you seen Commander Cullen? I had a report sent to him but the messenger said they just left it on his desk.”

“I don't know where he is, he left a while ago,” she tried to lie she then faked a yawn. “Now if you excuse me I still feel really tired.”

“Of course,” Josephine smiled. “I shall let you get some rest.” She turned and started off then stopped before the Inquisitor closed the door. “May want to work on your tells before the game tonight.”

“I don't know what your talking about,” the Inquisitor said then closed the door. With a sigh, she then slid the bolt lock into place before heading back to the bath.

She reached the side of the tub and dropped her robe to the floor. Cullen stood up from the tub, the water drops rolling from his skin. He kissed her again deeply as she stepped into the tub, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs behind him before he lowered himself with her into the warm bath water.

One of his hands slid up her back and undone the breast bands clap as it fell into the water. Her bare breasts pressed against him while he kissed her. One of his hands slid up her side and gently he wrapped his fingers around her round breast and gently squeezed it. She moaned quietly threw their kiss. He pulled his lips from hers then kissed down her neck slowly, while the hand not on her chest slid against her back holding her to him. He kissed down to the top of her breast then kissed her nipple, gently he bit her barely in his teeth before he kissed her breast again.

“Makers breath,” she whispered quietly as she enjoyed his touch.

Sadly another knock rang against the door. Cullen growled as he held her to him. “You locked the door right?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I'll ignore them unless its urgent.”

“Good,” he said as he kissed her lips. His hand left her breast as it slid down her front slowly. She tried to stay quiet as another soft moan escaped her lips. His fingertips crawled under her smalls and slowly ran lower slowly rolling his thumb around her nub as his fingers slid further up her tracing the folds of her slit.

“Lady Inquisitor?” the voice said from the other side of the door.

She ignored the voice as she kissed Cullen deeply. She slowly rolled her hips against his fingers as he touched her. He slowly slid two fingers into her as she quietly moaned threw their kiss. She pulled away from the kiss as she bit her lip trying to be quiet.

The knocks continued.

Cullen didn't stop, The messenger wasn't knocking urgently so it must not of been to important. He groaned as he felt her bite him as she moaned against his skin. The hand not teasing her body he slid up her back then along the back of her neck into her hair. She gasped as he pulled her head back gently freeing his shoulder from her kisses and nibbles. He kissed her again as she melted in his hands. He could feel her tighten around his fingers as her body trembled from the pleasure.

He stopped moving his fingers within her as she trembled against him. He kissed along her neck as he pulled them from her and grabbed her bum with his hand. She let out another moan still wanting more. She slowly rolled her hips against his as she sat in his lap. 

He groaned as she did, he leaned his head back biting his lip. She slowly slid her hands down his chest she followed her hands with her eyes as they reached the hard length that pulled his smalls tight. She grabbed the cloth and freed his length from the confinement. She slowly wrapped her fingers around him barely caressing his skin with her fingertips, sliding up his length kissing his neck.

There was another knock. A different voice “Lady Trevelyan?” it was Leliana personally at the door. “are you alright?”

“Just let me rest!” she yelled and smiled.

“We have found a way to Empress Celene's Masquerade ball. We will be heading that way first thing in the morning. I hope you will feel up to the journey.”

“Sure,” She said as Cullen kissed her neck his hand had found its way back to her breast as he gently squeezed it. She gasped, a little louder than she had hoped.

“Is everything ok?” Leliana shook the door.

“Yes, I'm fine,” she insisted. “Now just let me rest.”

“As you say.” she replied.

Cullen stood up from the bath tub. It had started to grow cold. He picked her up with him when he stood and carried her, both of them dripping wet, to the bed. His hands grasped her smalls and slowly pulled them down her long legs. He kissed up them slowly reaching her thigh he gently bit her as she gasped then bit her lip. She pulled at his smalls, lowering them from his body, leaving him as naked as she was. He climbed over her. She bit her lip watching him as his eyes looked down her body, he then guided himself to her, slowly he pressed the tip of his length into her.

Her hand grabbed at his thigh as she felt his thickness fill her. He leaned to her kissing her as he slowly slid all of himself into her. He held himself there just for a few moments as they both breathed heavily. She kissed along his neck as her hands slid up his back to his shoulders. She gently grabbed them in her hands.

He slowly began to pull almost all the way out then just as slow back in. She moaned softly as he moved. Her chest rose and fell as she could feel the passion with in her building. He kissed her deeply as he himself groaned enjoying the feeling of her around him. She wrapped her legs around him as his thrusts began increasing in speed and intensity.

One of his hands slid down her side and grasped her hip as he thrusted to her.

She bit her hand as his did this, to silence herself. She didn't want to be to loud and the more it all continued the harder it was becoming to stay quiet.

He leaned back down to her offering his shoulder. She gently bit him as she moaned, she didn't want to hurt him but she didn't want to be heard. They both didn't want everyone knowing.

He thrusted again and again. Her toes curled as her back arched, she fell silent for a moment as he contenued. He felt her body trembling as she was trying to hold it all back. She finally let it go as she bit the pillow that was by her face moaning into it. He slowed his thrusts while she moaned and trembled he growled quietly as he enjoyed watching her face full of the pleasure he head given her. Her cheeks were rosey pink. He could help but turn her face from the pillow gently and kiss her. She quietly moaned as his thrusts started again. She was still trembling lost in the pleasure that was coarsening threw her blood.

He felt himself close. His lips parted from hers as he clenched his jaw. She could feel him within her tighten as he flexed. Her breath hissed between her lips as she tightened around him. He groaned unable to hold back as he thrusted again and again till he came within her. They both kissed to muffle the sounds trying to escape them as they rode the pleasure that was felt between them.

___________________________________________________________________________________

When the Inquisitor woke up, she didn't know what time it was or day for that matter. She could see the sun was about to set outside. Had she slept all day? She looked around the room. She was naked and alone. Just a note that was left on the bed.

_Inquisitor,_

_Sorry, you looked so peaceful I couldn't bring myself to wake you up._

_I needed to go get some things ready for our departure tomorrow._

_I hope I do find time to either see you here again tonight or maybe the Tavern._

_Yours,_

_Cullen_

She couldn't help but smile reading it. She folded the piece of paper and placed it into the drawer beside her bed.

 

Additions :  
I'll post the story this came from later, still working on it :D  
This I felt just didn't fit the Inquisitors personality. She was too flirty and yeah.  
Horray for free smut :D lol.


End file.
